thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Romanian Holiday
Romanian Holiday is the 14th episode of Beyond Belief and the 59th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. Audio "Romanian Holiday" at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Carter Caldwell - John Ennis *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Claudiu - Nick Kroll *Yanek - Scott Aukerman *Bogdana - Gillian Jacobs Plot The Doyles and Carter are on a holiday together in Europe. Sadie and Carter leave Frank in the hotel liquor cabinet while they go for a drive together in the countryside to get Carter's mind off his most recent heartbreak. Carter's driving becomes slightly erratic, and they pull over in front of a road sign for the village of Romaech. Carter and Sadie decide, based on the sign's threatening message ("abandon hope all who enter") to drive a different way, but their car will not start. Carter begins to become afraid by the bad omens (darkened sky, a crow, their car suddenly breaking down), but Sadie assures him that it's merely standard engine trouble and that all they need is a mechanic. Bogdana appears and tells them that they and their car are cursed. Although they believed they had stopped outside the village, the sign itself was cursed to appear with the village's borders, so they are in fact inside the village and therefore subject to its' many curses. Bogdana explains that the village's cursed stem from an ancient blood feud between the Chikami and Zingari people. Her brother Yanek and a member of the Zingari people, Claudiu, arrive. Sadie finds the endless rounds of cursing amusing, until a curse affects Sadie's ability to refill her glass. Sadie vows to relive the village of their curses so that she can both leave the village, and drink. Carter, flirting with Claudiu, is not so desperate to leave. Yanek and Claudiu, wanting to be free of the curses, help Sadie. Bogdana, as she feels that the curses are part of her cultural heritage, refuses to help. Yanek and Claudiu curse her into helping. Sadie puts Bogdana and Claudiu into separate chalk circles and uses them as vessels to summon the two original curse-makers, Polus and Ivanya. Sadie is able to get Ivanya and Polus to sort out their miscommunications, and they two remove some of their curses freeing Sadie and Carter from the village. Carter drives Sadie back to their hotel. Quotable Lines :Bogdana: Were we speaking of something before this one grabbed me? :Sadie: Mechanics? :Bogdana: No ... :Carter: I know! You were cursing my car! :Bogdana: That's right! :Sadie: That's nothing. Sadie curses like a sailor who in her spare time teaches truckers. Notes *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. *Clink count: 8 *Sadie mistakenly says that gypsies have gold, and then corrects herself. Bogdana suggests that she is thinking of Leprechauns, to which Sadie replies "no they don't, that is what they ''want ''you to think" as she (and Frank) had a run in with a Leprechaun in The Devil and Mr Jones. Continuity This is the 59th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Tales of the United Solar System Alliance - T-Minus and the next episode is War of Two Worlds - Fear at First Sight. The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is #54, A Dave at the Races, and the next episode is #63, Teenagers of the Corn. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on July 9, 2011 and released on February 20, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:July 2011 segments